


stay (with me).

by redapplewriting



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiverse, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redapplewriting/pseuds/redapplewriting
Summary: Au where young scientist Yifan wants to travel through time to the future to see who’s his husband but the machine malfunctions so he ends up travelling to a different universe/parallel universe instead where he sees himself sitting in a house next to an angelic male with two kids.inspired bythis song.





	stay (with me).

* * *

Yifan is aware of the rules for time traveling:

Never to be noticed by others.

He’s stuck in a parallel universe. How does he know? Yifan is looking at himself inside a well-built house. He desperately wants to see the person seated next to his side and the kids. 

They look adorable napping and cuddling next to them. _This is creepy,_ His inner-self frets as Yifan peeks at the family from the nearest window. “Darn it,” Yifan grumbles out of frustration as he still can’t identify the other male’s features.

_This is absolutely ridiculous,_ The voice at the back of his head speaks again with disbelief as Yifan stays up all night behind the house. _“The toast is burning, Junmyeon!” _Yifan overhears his own voice calling out for his other half. 

He slowly peeps into the premise from the kitchen’s window. He has gotten his husband’s name but he still hasn’t seen the face yet. _“What do you mean it’s burning? I didn’t even turn it on!” _Yifan hears the male yelling from upstairs, most probably done tucking the kids into bed. 

The voice sounds sweet. He then observes himself smiling somewhat cheekily to the shorter male before luring him into a hug. He’s so annoyed because he still can’t view his husband’s face. His back is the only thing he catches. 

The scientist decides to snoop at them from another window. Just after he takes another step, he glimpses at the pair only to find them kissing. Yifan can’t comprehend why he’s blushing to see himself kissing someone who he doesn’t know. 

Once he misses his footing (since he keeps staring), a yelp escapes his mouth and he falls. The pair in the kitchen breaks away by the sound, looking at each other with surprise. Yifan from the past stays flat on the ground, heart pumping fast with fear. 

He isn’t supposed to be noticed. 

Time will go berserk if he’s seen. 

“Wait here,” Yifan, from this universe, calmly states to the terrified Junmyeon. “What if it’s a trap, Yifan?” The taller of the two doesn’t listen as he slides the window open, causing Junmyeon to hold his breath. Yifan pops his head out, inspecting his left and right. 

“Nothing,” He announces while locking the window close before cradling Junmyeon into his arms again, soothing the smaller. Last time a burglar almost broke into their home from the kitchen too.

“The kids are sleeping, right?”

Junmyeon nods into his husband’s chest while humming affirmative. “Let’s watch something? It’s been a while we had time on our own,” Yifan plants a kiss on his husband’s hair, eyes twinkling with happiness once their eyes connect. Junmyeon gives him a bashful smile, “Sure.” 

Yifan from the past watches everything from the opposite window, having a vivid picture of Junmyeon cocooned in his embrace from this universe. His husband is such a beautiful male. “Junmyeon…” Even the name sounds beautiful.

The couple head out to the lounge. Yifan frowns. He can’t see them anymore since the curtains are drawn close unless he gets into the house by himself. _You’re spying on your own?_ His inner-self would have scoffed if it was a person. 

Yifan then remembers. He has his self-designed wristwatch where he can reverse and forward time. He isn’t sure if it still works though considering he’s in another universe. Yifan twists the crown of the watch, forwarding time.

He focuses above with awe as the sky turns bright as if he’s in a time-lapse.

It’s surreal.

When he stops turning it, everything is back to normal.

It’s morning.

Yifan grins like a madman. His watch works. He shouts out of glee as he sprints in front of the house, standing in the middle of the clean road, “It works!” Realization hits him like lightning. Anyone can spot him right now. 

The scientist hurries back to the corner of the house once a car heads out from the garage. It’s him and Junmyeon again. The two kids have their heads popping out from the backseat’s window, chanting byes and I love you’s.

“Drive safe,” Junmyeon wishes as he covers the taller’s cheek with a palm and places a brief kiss on his mouth, smiling once he pulls away, “Come home safe.” Yifan nods, little hearts almost flooding out of his eyes. Even the scientist nearly gags by the sight. 

“Be good in school, Sehun. You too, Jongin.” 

The boys exclaim loudly, almost toppling out of the window, “We will!” Junmyeon wants to scold them but he chuckles it away. “Was I too rough last night?” Junmyeon flushes furiously as he glares at his husband, whispering out loud just for both to hear, “Not in front of the kids!” 

Yifan smiles fondly before it turns into guilt, “Well, you kept flinching every time you take a step so…” Junmyeon bites back a silly grin. His husband has never changed one bit. He gives Yifan a long kiss until the boys return to their respective seats while closing their eyes with their little hands.

“I love it every time we do it,” Junmyeon fixes a stern yet a loving gaze on the taller, “So don’t think too much.” It’s Yifan’s turn to have his face in pink, “O-Okay. Love you, Jun.” Junmyeon waves his hand shyly, “Love you more.” Both exchange mutual smiles before the windows roll close. 

Yifan from the past can’t hear anything they conversed so when the car leaves, he tries forwarding time to evening.

It works once again.

Peeking into the house from the living room’s long vertical window, Junmyeon is helping the boys with their homework. The one with droopy eyes is on his lap while the one with thick brows is on the carpet next to Junmyeon. 

The corners of his mouth curl affectionately without his knowing. “When is Baba coming home?” Sehun, the one near the lap, complains with a pout. “He’ll be here any minute now,” Junmyeon pats his hair with tender, “He must be buying your favorite ice-cream.”

Jongin’s sleepy eyes lit up like magic, “Yeay!” Junmyeon fluffs up the boys’ hair before hogging them close. The doorbell rings, silencing the laughter and giggles from the trio. Yifan watches Junmyeon getting up with the boys trailing behind him. There’s someone else who isn’t him at the door. 

“Henry?” 

The man’s eyes are red-rimmed, causing Junmyeon to be extremely worried, “I’m sorry. Yifan… He’s… He’s dead.” The scientist nearly collapses. Dead? He’s _dead?_

He witnesses how Junmyeon gasps, a hand coming up to cover his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. The boys are now hugging his legs as they crane their necks up to Henry. 

“He died i-in an accident. A truck collided the driver’s seat,” He hands Junmyeon a ziplock which contains a mobile phone and a wallet belonging to his husband, “H-He tried to call you seconds before he died.” 

Junmyeon receives them with trembling hands, tears falling without resistance. “Where’s Baba… ?” The kids ask simultaneously to their father’s friend. Henry struggles to form a reply to the boys so he bows instead, informing Junmyeon that the body is in the hospital before leaving abruptly. 

“Baba is with Grandpa and Grandma now,” Junmyeon kneels to them, hugging them close. “We can’t see him again… ?” Little Sehun looks up to his father, his cheek pressing against Junmyeon’s shirt closely. 

Little Jongin knows the answer so he wets his father’s shirt, fisting it tight. Junmyeon kisses their heads with wetness clogging his throat, “Baba will watch us from Above…”

Yifan from the past blinks and water trails down to his cheeks. He’s crying. He’s dead. Yifan from this universe is dead. Junmyeon and the kids are left alone. They’re alone. Yifan drags his gaze away and sits on the ground, tears slipping nonstop like a broken pipe. 

How can Junmyeon and the boys live after this? Yifan’s vision goes down to his watch. He turns the watch knob again and again and again. He doesn’t care about the tears as he keeps turning and turning it until his fingers hurt.

Yifan gets up to his feet and peeks inside once again. The lounge is empty. Just then, he hears water running from the kitchen. Yifan is careful on his way there. Yifan skims his eyes at the person near the sink. A frown mars his forehead. He’s not Junmyeon.

His brows pinch together even further. The man is somewhat familiar. “Good morning,” Junmyeon’s soft voice blooms into the kitchen. Yifan’s heart breaks when Junmyeon kisses the other man’s cheek. He stares blankly at the lush grass. Has Junmyeon remarried? 

Yifan considers taking a swift look at them again. The man has the same height as Junmyeon. He’s undeniably handsome. Yifan still can’t shake off the familiarity though. He recognizes the guy. Another kiss lands on the other cheek. Yifan can’t stand watching them anymore—

“I’m not a kid anymore, Dad…”

Yifan perks up at this. The man has his lower lip jutting out grumpily. Yifan huffs out a silent chuckle at his own stupidity. No wonder the guy looks similar. “Your Baba would still do this if he was alive today,” Junmyeon pouts sadly to the man. 

“What did you do now, Sehun?” 

Another male with equal height enters the kitchen. He narrows his eyes to the younger male before hugging Junmyeon from behind, “G’d mornin’, Dad.” Yifan blinks back the tears. The two boys have grown so much. He doesn’t recall forwarding time to this extent.

It doesn’t make any sense but he’s content that they’re happy. 

“Good morning, Jongin,” Junmyeon leaves a kiss on both of his son’s noses. “Sorry,” Sehun tugs on his father’s shirt, face all sad. Junmyeon smiles it off as he cups the boy’s face, “It’s alright. I know you didn’t mean it. Don’t worry, okay?” 

Sehun wants to grin but Junmyeon pinches his son’s cheeks so the boy whines. “Can’t believe you two are already in high school. Maybe a few years later, you’ll be tall just like your Baba,” Junmyeon does the same to Jongin too, “He would’ve been so proud of you two.”

Sehun and Jongin share a mutual gaze before staring at their father. They sigh sadly. Yifan can feel the waterworks about to burst again as they do a group hug with Junmyeon squished in the middle. For no absolute reason, Yifan wishes to join them. 

He forwards night. The house is dark and quiet. Too quiet. The family must be sleeping. Yifan’s shoulders sag with disappointment. Soft sniffles reach his ears just when he’s about to walk away. The sound is very near so Yifan follows it. 

He stops with a silent gasp once he spots Junmyeon sitting on the floor, the back door of the kitchen wide open. He’s so small from up-close. Small and sad. He’s crying. Junmyeon is crying. Yifan feels blue. 

He guesses it has been years already but the male still misses his late husband. Yifan gapes at the ground helplessly. He shouldn’t do anything even though he badly wants to. He must not be seen.

“Dad…?”

Voice shrouded with sleep, the boys trudge close to their father, taking their place on either side. Junmyeon asks while rubbing away his tears, hoping the kids won’t notice it, “Why aren’t you two asleep?” 

Jongin smiles painfully, pretending he didn’t notice anything, “Can’t sleep.” Sehun leans his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder with a short sigh, “Me too.” Junmyeon links his arms around their middle, releasing a quiet exhale as he peers up to the dark sky. 

Yifan watches the small family. He lets out a smile but then, it disappears. He feels sad for them. Yifan turns around, walking away from the trio. He can’t help the family. He can’t change the past. It’s one of the rules of time. 

If he changes the past, it will affect the future or maybe time itself will collapse and it will ruin this universe. Right now, he has no idea how to go back. “Yifan?” The hair on his nape shoots up at once. Yifan swivels around. He pales. Junmyeon is looking right at him. 

“You… You can see me… ?” 

Junmyeon doesn’t nod his head. Tears are flowing as he keeps staring. Yifan is _petrified_. What will happen to him? What will happen to Junmyeon? “I knew you were watching us,” Junmyeon speaks delicately, sniffling and smiling with unspoken pain in his eyes, “Thank you…”

Yifan keeps staring too. He understands why Yifan from this universe is so drawn and devoted to the male. Junmyeon simply radiates the loving energy. “No need to thank me,” Yifan sends a genuine smile, walking close, “I need to thank you.” 

Junmyeon chuckles softly, eyes skimming over the dozing boys. He brings his head to the front and the happiness on his face is swept away just like that. Yifan is gone. “Dad… ?” Sehun awakens with a big yawn, cuddling close. “Can we sleep in your room tonight,” Jongin continues drowsily. 

Junmyeon blinks as he realizes something. Did time freeze when he talked to Yifan? “Of course,” He kisses their heads before urging them to stand up, “Let’s go, boys.” The smaller takes one last glimpse outside. There’s no one. Junmyeon closes the door, a content smile coming up to his mouth. 

It felt great listening to his husband’s voice again.

The scientist’s vision is blurry. The first thing he discerns is the worn-out ceiling of his underground lab. He’s back. He has returned to his original timeline. Yifan pats his face twice. Everything was real. 

His head turns to the clock. It has been only half an hour. Peering at the machine, a bright grin colors his features. He wants to do it again. He wishes to meet Junmyeon again in another universe.

+++

Yifan is at a different universe and this time, he spots himself strolling on a sidewalk next to a head shorter male. It must be Junmyeon. He’s sure of it. Yifan keeps a track of them both before out of nowhere, a group of girls swarms behind the pair. 

The scientist nearly yelps as he’s squished among the screeching girls. “What in the world,” Yifan mutters once the girls are gone or more precisely, following the pair. He frowns deeply out of oddity. What is he from this universe? Screams of girls can be heard for the two males. 

“Kris! Please look here! Suho! You too!” 

Yifan swears he has never seen cameras _that_ big. He witnesses himself scurrying away from the commotion with Junmyeon. The scientist trails behind them, sustaining a safe space. If the girls lay eyes on him, it’s over. He can’t be seen. Yifan then thinks for a moment. 

Junmyeon from the previous universe saw him but nothing happened… Maybe he can’t be seen by himself? Yifan loses his sight of the pair. Even the group of girls have disappeared. Why were they calling him as Kris and Junmyeon as Suho? 

Just then, he halts his steps once an ad poster on a twenty-four seven convenience store gets his attention. He’s staring at himself next to Junmyeon with ten other people holding canned drinks. Yifan blinks twice. Is he in a boy band? Is he a celebrity in this universe?

“Is that Kris?!”

“Where?!”

Hushed whispers are swapped by two girls who just exited from the store. Yifan mentally panics. If he runs away, there’s a high chance they will pursue him. Maybe if he keeps staring at the poster, they will leave him alone. 

“I don’t think that’s him… Let’s go.” 

Yifan heaves out a big sigh of relief as they walk away. Yifan turns left and right, examining the modern shops on either side of the narrows roads. This obviously isn’t China. “Junmyeon, wait.” The scientist freezes when he hears himself from behind. 

He keeps his eyes transfixed on the poster, feeling someone passing behind him. His heartbeat skyrockets. “Junmyeon, there might be stalkers in there,” Yifan from this universe stops the shorter from entering the store. Yifan from the past side-eyes the pair.

His sight lands on their clasped hands. Are they together in this universe too? “I’m not returning to the dorms until I’ve found the perfect medicine for you,” Junmyeon glares piercingly to the tall figure. 

“Let’s just go. I’m tired,” Yifan whines, leaning his forehead atop of Junmyeon’s head, “I think I’ll faint if those girls chase us again…” Junmyeon clamps the taller’s warm cheeks and presents him a promising smile, “I understand, Yifan, but let me help you make you feel better. It’s the least I can do.” 

Yifan pouts and it has Junmyeon laughing softly. “Besides, we’re going to Japan for the first time tomorrow so you need the energy to meet our Japanese fans,” Junmyeon pulls a cute face this time. 

Yifan peels the smaller’s hands away, worried if dispatch is spying them, “Fine… Let’s be quick. I can’t wait to cuddle.” Junmyeon shakes his head, a giggle almost leaving his mouth until he notices a figure near the posters.

The taller follows Junmyeon’s gaze. There’s an odd guy with a long brown coat and a deerstalker, not moving at all. It’s weird to see someone having an equal height as him. Junmyeon attempts to talk to the stranger but Yifan yanks him close, not trusting the peculiar man. 

“I think we should just leave,” Yifan half-whispers, gently pushing Junmyeon into the shop, the pair throwing skeptical glances at the tall man. On the poster, Yifan from the past stares at the two persons behind himself and Junmyeon. 

These two are the two boys from the previous universe. He can’t believe they’re together in the group. He surveys each and other faces in the poster, wanting to memorize them all. “Um, excuse me, but do you need any help… ?” The scientist sweats internally. 

Junmyeon from this universe is talking to him. If he shows his face, Junmyeon will definitely freak out. He lowers his face to the ground and his hat as well, changing his voice so that he would sound old, speaking in English, “I’m good. Thank you.” Junmyeon isn’t convinced.

He’s about to peep at the stranger’s face but someone hooks his fingers into the collar of his shirt from the back, dragging him away from the scientist. “I told you not to talk to him,” Yifan from this universe speaks in a hushed tone, securing Junmyeon close to his side as they walk away. 

Junmyeon pouts, turning his head behind. Yifan from the past waves his hand to Junmyeon. Junmyeon’s expression instantly brightens up. He grins even though he can’t point out the face of the stranger. 

Yifan tugs Junmyeon even near with an arm around Junmyeon’s shoulder this time, hurrying back from where they came from. The scientist huffs out a chuckle. Yifan from this universe must be very protective of Junmyeon. Just like that, he’s in his lab again.

+++

Yifan has no clue where he is. The vibe around here feels ancient and grand at the same time. He takes a deep breath and the smell of incenses fill his nostrils. The floor is glistening beneath his shoes as if it has been polished every day. 

The walls around his surroundings are coated in bronze gold with a neat touch of orange-brown chrysanthemums stacked on the floor creating a path. Dragging his gaze upwards, the ceilings are ingeniously painted in various patterns as if he’s in a temple.

Where in the world is he?

_“Please lead Emperor Wu to his chamber, Prince Junmyeon.”_

The scientist gasps out loud once he grasps he’s in the middle of a passageway. Thanks to the wide and enormous space of the building, the sound doesn’t catch the intimidating guards’ ears near the tall male. Yifan hides behind the nearest big pillar, staring at himself open-mouthed. 

He’s an _emperor_. 

This isn’t a temple. It’s a _palace_. Yifan gawks at his tall stature dressed in royal red robes which could have cost thousands if he sells it on his universe. His hair is waist-length, half tied up into a topknot, a few strands almost reaching his jawlines from the temples. He looks so unreal. 

He missed the chance to see Junmyeon though because of the guards’ towering height behind the pair. _“I will take it from here.”_ Yifan hears the honey voice of Junmyeon’s. He accomplishes sneaking behind the pair. They’re heading to an open terrace. 

He conceals behind an enormous clay pot, eavesdropping them. Yifan still can’t point out the prince’s face. “What brings you here again, Emperor Wu?” Prince Junmyeon is absolutely _stunning_.

He’s wearing a light shade of purple hanbok and the sleeves are white. He has his hair side swept and it’s long but he didn’t tie it. His face appears smaller than it already is with the long fringe. The scientist can’t point out why the prince is glowering at the emperor. 

“You know why I am here, Prince Junmyeon.” 

Junmyeon’s scowl hardens. Yifan is curious. “I currently cannot provide you with the answer you expect, Emperor Wu.” Yifan copies Junmyeon’s expression as the prince’s voice is soaked with tears yet stern at the same time.

Yifan watches himself cupping the prince’s cheek, causing Junmyeon to be slightly taken aback, “Why are you behaving like you suddenly loathe me?” Junmyeon closes his eyes, feeling comforted under the emperor’s touch, “The King is not aware of the two of us yet… He will definitely oppose the idea of us being together—” 

“You do not have to be concerned,” Yifan places a chaste kiss on the shorter male’s forehead, “I will take care of that, love.” Junmyeon smiles tearfully. The scientist thinks he’s still beautiful.

Warmth washes his cheeks like blazing fire as the pair seal their lips intimately. He tears his gaze away at once before skimming his wristwatch. Yifan has tweaked and inserted a new feature in it. Not only he can forward and reverse time, but he can also now do the same with days. 

Mumbling a small prayer, he twirls the watch knob thrice which equals three days. His surrounding turns dim, dark and then, it’s bright. It’s morning. Yifan suppresses a scream of joy. It works! The new feature works without any flaw.

Out of nowhere, Prince Junmyeon bolts to the terrace, sobbing. An elderly man with a long white beard approaches the prince carefully, devastation painting his wrinkly face, “Son…” It’s Junmyeon’s father. 

“I am not believing this,” Junmyeon claims within his tears, his shoulders shaking out of rage or shock, he doesn’t know, “I cannot— We have just agreed to everything yesterday and today, he—” The father embraces the wailing son. Yifan wonders what’s wrong.

“I should have gone with him instead. This is all my fault—”

“It is no one’s fault, son. It was a perfectly planned ambush. Even Emperor Wu must have not expected it…”

The scientist feels his legs going vulnerable as he listens to the prince’s muffled cries. Is he dead? _Again? _Not wanting to believe it, he forwards to one day. Prince Junmyeon weeping with his arms splayed on a casket is the first thing that greets his sight. It’s Emporer Wu’s casket. 

His casket.

Yifan can’t stand looking at Junmyeon anymore. He wants to go back. He wants to return to his universe. Yifan has tried forwarding and reversing time but it all leads to the same timeline. 

He doesn’t know how to go back. Yifan has had enough. He has also had enough of seeing and listening to the prince’s sorrowful cries. He wants to go _home_.

It’s night.

The palace is quiet. There’s no sound of Junmyeon crying. Nothing. His heart races with anxiety as he tiptoes to the terrace. He spots the prince there, all alone. The shorter is gazing at the empty night sky, smiling at it. Yifan tears up. 

He sniffles and the sound catches Junmyeon’s keen hearing. “Who is there?” Yifan almost gasps out loud. He’s been discovered. He runs behind to the huge pot but it’s no help this time. The prince is marching straight his way. Yifan slips into the nearest room. 

It’s bad luck once he perceives a big portrait of Prince Junmyeon above the four-poster bed. This is his chamber. The door creaks open. Yifan has no choice but to show himself. Besides, nothing will happen, right? 

Instead of meeting a petrified Junmyeon, there’s an infuriated Junmyeon instead. The prince eyes his outfit intensely with a raised brow, not making a single sound. The mere gaze has Yifan trembling.

“Who are you? Why do you look,” The prince trails off as his head tilts a little, “Familiar…” There’s wonder mixed with confusion in his tone, anger long gone. Yifan gulps before bowing his head, staring straight into those perplexed eyes, “I am from the future, Your Highness.” 

Junmyeon lets out a gasp, eyes widening, “You sound familiar.” Yifan mentally sweats. Has the prince still not recognize him? Yifan doesn’t know what to do once Junmyeon comes forward, clad only in thin night robes. 

The long hair sits justly above his waist, shining soft and silky under the dim lights. Junmyeon is frowning at him before he turns shocked. Yifan patiently waits for the other to speak. 

“You… I-It cannot be. I must be dreaming,” Junmyeon utters, stupefied, resuming scanning his sight on the scientist over and over again. “This is not a dream, Your Highness.” Junmyeon’s face returns to mournful, “Emperor Wu… ?” 

Yifan presses his lips together briefly, feeling apologetic, “I am not him.” The prince shoots him a glare even though his eyes are filling with water, “Do you think you could fool me?” Yifan from the past puts his hands up out of panic, “I am telling you the truth.” 

The gesture is uncommon so the prince silently stares at his hands as if he’s waiting for something being offered. It seems to induce him to believe that this stranger isn’t around from here. “Very well,” Junmyeon sighs unhappily, “What do I call you?” 

The scientist’s hands fall to his sides, smiling, “Yifan, Your Highness.” The smaller’s countenance changes again, “You… You have the same name. How—” There’s one knock on the huge door. Yifan is alarmed. 

He can’t be seen by anyone else other than Junmyeon. From his first trip, he has a theory time moves slower around them if he converses with Junmyeon but Junmyeon himself won’t realize it. It seems he’s right because the prince doesn’t notice a thing.

“I have to go,” He fidgets back and forth, trying to find a way out of here but there’s no way to hide. “Can you not stay… ?” Yifan is sad by the longing expression on Junmyeon’s face. It’s the identical look he has received from his first trip. 

“I am not Emperor Wu, Your Highness. I am only a scientist.” 

The prince is unable to shift his eyes away from the person who’s so much alike to his supposed-to-be spouse. “We will meet in another universe.” Junmyeon can’t help but ask, “May I know when is that… ?” The second knock is heard. 

“I cannot answer that question,” He sends down a brief smile, “It is all up to the universe.” Prince Junmyeon nods twice with defeat, accepting the fact. Yifan doesn’t understand. 

Isn’t he supposed to be in his lab by now? 

Does he need to do anything? 

Is he stuck here forever? 

“Can I… Can I feel you… ?” 

Yifan is befuddled by the peculiar request. He doesn’t know how to voice out his response so he nods instead. Prince Junmyeon has a trembling hand coming up to his face. Yifan has no idea why goosebumps are fluttering over his skin once the prince cradles his cheek. 

There’s a sob coming from the shorter. Yifan’s heart breaks at the sound and the sight of Junmyeon crying. He’s about to console him, raising a hand of his, when the door blasts open. 

Junmyeon collapses on his knees to the ground, the scientist no longer in his chamber. He clutches his hand dearly, wailing out loud for his deceased to-be husband as the maids rush into his side.

For the first time, Yifan feels his head spinning terribly once he’s in his lab.

The first theory that comes to his mind is:

Is it because of the psychical touch from another universe?

+++

Yifan’s head still hurts the next few days but that doesn’t cease him from running the test again. Despite the news of a new guy joining the team, he heads home early. It has been an hour ever since he’s cooped up in his laboratory, jotting down the estimation of time and years he has been through. 

He suspects he’s going to see Junmyeon in the future this time. Tapping on the watch out of habit, Yifan inhales sharply as he starts the machine by pressing down the red button. He’s in a lab. A big white, modern clean lab surrounded with walls. 

Yifan blinks, befuddled by advanced equipment neatly piled on the wide white tables. A human-sized incubator on the corner end of the room fascinates his attention the most. The scientist ogles at it in amazement. 

Bringing up a hand, he traces the pads of his fingertips on the buttons, handles, and switches, and everything. This is so mind-blowing. If he only knows how to work on this machine, he can build one on his own. 

“Who on earth let the intern in here?” 

Yifan whips his head behind by the familiar voice. It’s Junmyeon with glasses, clad in all white. He’s really… Adorable. _You mean he looks like your age_, His inner-self corrects him. “Yes? Can I help you?” Yifan cocks his head slightly out of doubt. Junmyeon doesn’t know him.

How come Junmyeon does not know him?

“You don’t know me?”

Junmyeon pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose while raising a skeptical brow, “Why should I know you?” Yifan glances at the incubator before the male. Junmyeon’s visage changes at once, “Did you touch my machine?!” 

Yifan shoots his hands in the air, exclaiming in panic, “I didn’t!” Junmyeon stomps forwards, causing Yifan to gulp only for the shorter pass by him to check the machine as if it’s his child. Wait a minute.

Did Junmyeon invent this?

Is Junmyeon a scientist?

That can only mean one thing.

Junmyeon hasn’t met Yifan from this universe yet.

“Do you still need help?”

“Junmyeon, listen—”

“We haven’t met before,” Junmyeon surveys the tall man suspiciously, “How did you know my name?” Yifan braces himself for bizarre reactions. Releasing a deep breath, he declares, “I’m from the past.” 

It’s quiet for a half minute. A baffled Junmyeon continues to gape at him, “…No way.” Yifan nods, smiling a little awkwardly. “In which year are you from?” Yifan acknowledges that the other scientist is trying his best to calm down. It’s cute. He replies with a small chuckle, “1895.” 

Junmyeon conceals his mouth with a hand, holding in a squeal. “It’s 2024 in this universe so that means,” Junmyeon gasps, eyes bright, “It’s 129 years!” Yifan is impressed by the prompt calculation. “I’m twenty-four years old though,” Yifan asserts, “Our age remains the same. It doesn’t add or minus—”

“Oh yes, I know! By the way, what brings you here? Are you searching for something?”

Yifan’s eyes are glazed with unknown fondness, “It’s you.” Junmyeon blinks, “Huh?” Yifan takes a step closer, “It’s you I’m looking for.” Junmyeon gazes at him momentarily. 

Yifan is a hundred percent sure the short scientist must think he has gone crazy. “Actually,” Junmyeon starts to speak, also taking a step forward, “I was looking for you too.” Yifan’s brain seems to not functioning. 

“I keep having these dreams every time I fail to run experiments,” Junmyeon caresses the machine sadly before bringing his vision to the taller, “There’s always a person with a blank face. This. I dreamt about this. I dreamt of meeting you.” 

Surprise cascades Yifan’s features, “You were… You were trying to search for me… ?” Junmyeon nods, his lips stretching wide. Yifan copies it, “Me too.” There’s light pink painting the shorter’s cheeks as he lifts his hand, fingers wide open. 

Yifan notes it, his own reaching out to seize it. He forgets the previous effect he had on his last trip. Both release a shuddering breath once their fingers intertwine perfectly as if they’re made for each other. Then, they share a wide grin. 

“What’s your name… ?” 

Yifan’s smile is still there, “It’s Yifan.” Junmyeon blinks and the tall man is gone. He’s clenching nothing but air. Junmyeon dashes out of the lab with a silly grin, wanting to write this incident on his personal tablet. 

Yifan groans on the floor of his unorganized laboratory, his arm throbbing with ache. It’s weird how his head doesn’t hurt this time. His arm feels like it’s been splashed with hot water. The trip was worth it though. A dreamy smile is on his lips as he thinks about Junmyeon.

+++

“The intern has been anticipating to meet you ever since last week, Dr Wu.”

Said man exhales with exasperation. He doesn’t have the time to talk to this new guy. He wants to go home. He needs to meet Junmyeon again. It has been almost five days since he hasn’t operated the machine because he was working on something new. 

Now that it’s done, he can’t wait to try the new feature installed in his watch. Yifan doesn’t need to use his machine. He only needs to press the small red button, opposite of where the watch knob is located. 

“I’ll wait inside,” He speaks with dejection as he re-enters the empty laboratory. As he sits on the chair, waiting, Yifan sneaks a look at his watch. The urge of trying it now is undefeatable. 

Besides, the intern is taking such a long time to show up. “Just a few minutes,” He mumbles with a determination on his face, “Just a few minutes will do.”After pressing the small button with his thumb, Yifan is sucked into a portal. 

He has never experienced this during the previous trips when he used the machine. Is the watch malfunctioning? Everywhere his eyes land, there are endless of various sparkling colors in straight parallel lines, from claret to sapphire to black and more. 

There are all sorts of colors and his head begins to feel funny. Yifan isn’t sure whether he’s floating or wandering through this infinite portal. His watch is going haywire, the dials spinning and spinning non-stop, both reversing and forwarding every three seconds. 

He can’t remember when he closes his eyes.

Junmyeon’s lips moving against his is the first thing he feels.

Yifan finds himself responding to the kiss, his hands shuddering as he clings onto Junmyeon’s hips. The shorter hums in his throat, causing a thrilling shiver to smear over his skin. His skin. His skin? Wait a minute. 

Why and how come he’s holding Junmyeon? 

Their mouths part away once he distances himself, earning a whine of disapproval from Junmyeon. Yifan blinks slowly. It looks like his watch did have a glitch. He’s in the body of Yifan from this universe.

“Do you want me to stay the night… ?”

Small palms roam roguishly against his clothed chest before the short limbs wind around his neck. Yifan’s breathing staggers a little. Hotness invades the base of his neck and it flies to the tips of his ears by the sultry gaze from the smaller. He nearly forgets about the question. 

He thinks very carefully as he glimpses around only to realize they’re at the foyer of probably his home. Putting the correct words in his head, hoping it will be the same Yifan from this universe would say, he answers with a hint of delay, “You don’t mind… ?” 

Junmyeon chortles into his neck, his breath fanning hotly against Yifan’s skin, giving him another wave of goosebumps. “As if we haven’t done this before,” The shorter’s hand slips underneath the taller’s shirt to the back as he murmurs underneath Yifan’s jaw intimately with apparent need, “Want you…” 

Yifan’s whole being quivers. His legs are very near becoming a goo. Praying that he doesn’t look like he’s in panic, he nestles his palm against Junmyeon’s cheek and asks with worry, “Aren’t you tired?” Junmyeon snorts, “I’ll be the next morning.” 

Yifan swallows quietly once he receives the answer. Are they going to do it for real? What if Junmyeon finds out he’s not the Yifan he knows? “Stop worrying and just kiss me,” Junmyeon groans, pushing the taller into the apartment and kicking the door close. 

It’s Junmyeon who kisses him first. Yifan has no idea how to escape this universe. A part of him wants to be selfish but a part of him is screaming for him to leave. It’s not like he wants to… He’s just so afraid that Junmyeon will suspect that something is fishy.

Palms are mapping the skin of his back now and Yifan has made his decision.

He intensifies the kiss, tugging the smaller flush against him. Junmyeon moans with delight. He drags his tall boyfriend to the bedroom, never withdrawing his arms around the latter. With a little push, Yifan lands on the mattress with surprise painting over his face. 

Raising himself on his elbows, he leans against the headboard. He takes a sharp intake of breath once he witnesses Junmyeon crawling on top of his body. The view is so tantalizing until he shifts uneasily in his shorts. 

He has just taken notice of his outfit, a tank top with only knee-length shorts. Junmyeon has a purple sweatshirt with jeans for the bottoms. He’s taking it off. A faint blush pervades his face as the smaller is now straddled his thighs only with his white briefs and with his top. 

The white socks cladding his feet are somewhat so adorable. “I missed this. I missed you,” Junmyeon traces little smooches all over Yifan’s face, hands lazily occupying on the taller’s broad shoulders, “I can’t wait to get married to you.” Yifan’s eyes widen. 

Junmyeon bursts out laughing at the reaction, his eyes crinkling, “Only if you ever plan to propose to me though.” Yifan grasps Junmyeon’s hips firmly and the shorter’s smile dies down, “What’s the matter?” Yifan hauls him close until they’re chest to chest. 

Junmyeon gazes into his eyes with anticipation mixed with wonder. He’s so beautiful from up-close. Hair looking so soft. Cheeks tinting in the lightest shade of pink. Lips pulled up cutely. 

“I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you,” He brushes away the strands of hair covering the smaller’s eyes with a finger, smiling overfondly. Yifan means every word. 

A deep shade of rosy pink dapples over Junmyeon’s cheeks. He can’t utter a single thing so he kisses Yifan instead. Things start to escalate after that. Yifan’s tank top is long gone after he lets Junmyeon throw it away. 

The kisses are deep and passionate, tongues and teeth are involved now. Yifan can’t sit still since Junmyeon keeps moving his hips with short little jerks that are driving him insane. He tries to think of how soft the shorter is but no, Junmyeon isn’t giving him the chance. 

“Touch me more,” Junmyeon grabs the taller’s hand and slips it underneath the sweatshirt on his bare heated skin, “More, Yifan. Make me feel good.” Yifan’s head is clouded with foreign desire, so full of nothing but Junmyeon, Junmyeon, and _Junmyeon_. 

He dares himself to taint Junmyeon’s neck with deep nips to please the whining male, slowly pulling up the sweatshirt. “Want you, Yifan,” Junmyeon calls his name in the most heart-fluttering tone ever until Yifan feels himself twitching under his tight garments. 

Anxiousness long gone, Yifan fearlessly lowers his hands to Junmyeon’s ass, earning a small moan from the shorter male. The soft globes satisfyingly fill every inch of the palms of his hands.

Why everything about Junmyeon is so perfect?

Their lips connect after a long while but Junmyeon lets out a squeak once Yifan squeezes his cheeks down there. “When will you ever stop doing that,” Junmyeon hides under Yifan’s jaw, his mouth hurting from grinning widely. Yifan has a stupid smile on his face. 

He has no idea why he did that. It just came with the flow. Yifan chokes out a groan once a pleasant heat envelops his privates. “Serves you right,” Junmyeon croons adorably, the sound resonating into Yifan’s ears.

“Wait, J-Junmyeon,” He moans unabashedly as the pressure around him increases. Yifan already feels lightheaded until he can’t stop Junmyeon anymore but urging for him to do more instead. “So eager,” Junmyeon nibbles his earlobe gingerly, teasing him as he stops, “Aren’t you?” 

Yifan whines out Junmyeon’s name, the ache being unbearable down there. “Since when you wear a watch?” Yifan blinks his eyes downwards. Just like Junmyeon said (or asked, Yifan can’t comprehend at the moment), there’s indeed a watch on his wrist.

“Take it off,” Junmyeon orders calmly, “Please?” Yifan lets out a sound of weak protest. Junmyeon shakes his head while huffing out a chuckle, “Are you too riled up until you can’t even do that by yourself?” 

Yifan tries to yank his hand away but it’s too late. His field of vision blurs and every colorful item in the bedroom is suddenly too bright. It’s glitching. This universe is glitching. “Yifan?” He glances at the male on top of him, the shorter’s eyes filling with worry.

“Are you okay?”

Yifan clutches his hair, his head hurting just like the first time when Prince Junmyeon touched him. “I-I’m okay,” He lies, settling his forehead against the hollow of Junmyeon’s neck weakly, his eyes closing. 

“Yifan, your watch… It’s doing something funny. Maybe you should take it off—” 

“No—” 

Junmyeon unintentionally presses the red button and then, he’s gone. Yifan screams as he falls. He’s falling into an infinite black hole. His limbs flail in the middle of the air, trying to get a hold of something. 

In the midst of panic, Yifan brings his wrist to his face to check his device. It’s malfunctioning again. Yifan’s eyes dart around each millisecond, little gasps leaving his mouth, hoping to set eyes on anything other than this endless dark whirlpool. 

As he wallows deeper, he’s surrounded by black with swirls of red and blue once again. It’s eerie. It seems like time has gone berserk. Or is he stuck in it? The scientist tries twirling forward time.

Pitch black is all he sees.

Junmyeon stirs, the arms around his naked waist are starting to feel too tight until it’s hard to breathe. He has no heart to wake his boyfriend but he needs air. “Fan,” His voice is hoarse as he slurs, “Yifan, lemme go…” 

The taller only hums and snuggling close under his jaw, the grip increasing even more. Junmyeon lets out a muffled whine before groaning out of annoyance. This always happens. 

A smirk carves his mouth as he uses his cold hands, placing them flat against Yifan’s warm abdomen. Just like he has predicted, the male yelps and he has detached from him within a second. Junmyeon chortles and Yifan pouts sadly in response. 

“Sorry,” He presses his mouth briefly on those plump lips while caressing the long black strands away from his boyfriend’s face, “I didn’t get to show your surprise yesterday night since we were so indulged with ourselves.” An adorable pink cascades over Yifan’s cheeks. 

Junmyeon coos, twirling his digits around the strands of his soft hair. He pats Yifan’s hair as an apology. “Anyway, I need to go out for a while—” A squeak escapes Junmyeon’s mouth and he’s cocooned into his boyfriend’s arms again. 

“Yifan, wait,” Junmyeon slips out giggles as the taller pepper kisses all over his neck, “I need to _go_. No more kisses!” Junmyeon surrenders anyway. There’s no way he can say no. 

Immediately enclosing his palms over Yifan’s jaws, Junmyeon squishes Yifan’s face and a peal of laughter departs out of him once Yifan looks funny with his fish-like mouth, “Happy birthday, you big baby.” 

A few rounds of lazy lip-lock later, Yifan ends up dozing again, his arms clinging loosely around Junmyeon. Said male shakes his head fondly, peeling them away as quietly as possible. “Jun…” Junmyeon cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, smiling, “Yeah?” 

There’s a sleepy grin on Yifan’s face as he takes Junmyeon’s hand, “I love you…” Junmyeon leans down and gives him one last kiss, “I love you more.” Making sure he’s asleep for real, Junmyeon lets his socked feet touch the floor. 

He’s supposed to take Yifan’s birthday cake yesterday evening but he clocked out of work at night. Fetching his phone, he texts the baker that he will be coming to the shop around half an hour. 

Junmyeon’s back hurt like it always does whenever they did it but he needs to get the cake no matter what. He picks up yesterday’s thrown clothes off the floor and discards them to the laundry bin before having a shower. 

There are few of his clothes in Yifan’s wardrobe so he wears his sweatpants and grabs Yifan’s emerald hoodie, wearing it over his head. After fetching his phone and wallet, he peeps at his dozing boyfriend. 

Oh how much he would love to join Yifan for some morning cuddles… But the cake comes first. Pulling up the duvet over the male, Junmyeon can’t seem to stop smiling even after he plops a peck against sleeping Yifan’s lips, “Wait for me.”

Yifan’s head feels like it’s going to split. A hand comes up to his hair, ruffling it as if an attempt to ebb the pain away. The scientist peels his eyes open with much difficulty a few minutes later. He’s in a bedroom. A familiar bedroom. 

His head starts to throb. Isn’t this the same bedroom from yesterday? Just then, he feels fabric brushing against his bare skin under the duvet. He swallows, hoisting it to have a peek underneath. Yifan drops it instantly.

He’s clothless from head to toe.

Warmth washes over his whole body. They did it yesterday. He thought he dreamt of Junmyeon. It was all real. Why can’t he remember anything from yesterday? Taking a glimpse next to his empty side, he guesses Junmyeon must have gone out. Yifan hugs himself. 

He’s still stuck in this body. His watch is still there on his wrist. Frowning down at it, he wonders what happened yesterday. Junmyeon touched it and time went haywire. 

What happened after that? 

An unusual song suddenly plays nearby. Yifan searches for the sound. It’s coming from a hand-sized rectangle device on the bedside table. Yifan blinks at it. There’s Junmyeon’s name on the screen. 

Yifan flounders to take it. He stares at it dumbly. There’s Junmyeon’s name and below it, there’s his picture of Junmyeon and him in some sort of park, smiling brightly. Is this a cell phone from the future? 

Below the picture, there’s a red and a green button. Between those two colors, it says _‘Swipe to answer’_ on the green. Yifan does what it says. A faint voice of Junmyeon comes out of it, _“You there?” _

Yifan is so confused when he talks to the flat device, “Yeah?” He wonders how he can hear Junmyeon’s voice. Is it the identical concept from the cell phone from his universe? Where is the speaker? 

_“Can’t you bring your phone closer? I want to hear your voice, darling.”_

Yifan reddens profusely. He has no clue how to handle this thing but he draws it closer to his face anyway. Junmyeon’s voice is quite clear now. 

_“_ _I picked up your birthday cake from our beloved bakery. Spoiler alert, it’s your favorite flavor!” _

Yifan gets up to his feet while keeping the cell phone on his palm, chuckling, “Better come back home, then.” It’s too bad he can’t see the bewildered expression on Junmyeon’s face. 

_“Home? Wow. Since when your home is mine?” _

Yifan seizes the first thing he heeds from the wardrobe and wears it over him, “Ever since you walked into my life.” There’s a burst of distant laughter heard on the line and even Yifan chuckles. 

He has no idea where these words even come from. _“Cheesy since you’re born, aren’t you, Wu?” _Yifan pouts as he saunters to the small kitchen, taking in the details, “Where the darling has gone to?” 

He also can’t observe Junmyeon rolling his eyes (even the blush peppering over his cheeks) as the shorter swings his legs, waiting for his coffee at the usual outdoor café they always go, _“Sulking now, aren’t you, darling?”_

Yifan grins like an idiot. His eyes become wide after opening the upper shelf of the kitchen cabinet. There’s a paper bag close to the box of wheat cereals. A Cartier paper bag.

Yifan knows it too well but curiosity is killing him so he brings it out and he fishes for its content. A box settles against his palm. A small box. Yifan opens it and he gasps quietly. It’s a ring. 

A round solitaire diamond, around one carat, set on a simple silver band. This is an 1895 solitaire ring. It’s the current year of his original universe. Goosebumps dance over his skin. How’s this possible? Is the past connected to the future? This is so strangely incredible.

Is he planning to propose to Junmyeon today?

On his birthday?

Junmyeon patiently waits for an answer as he trudges the path along the road, only ten minutes to Yifan’s apartment. His boyfriend must be up wearing his clothes so he wastes his little time by kicking off the small rocks on his way. 

More than ten seconds have passed and there’s still no response. Junmyeon doesn’t take warning of the incoming car speeding towards his way as he strolls across the road without looking. His head is distraught with the latter’s cause of silence.

_“Yifan?”_

A loud crash emits over the line until Yifan’s shoulders bounce out of surprise. He nears his ear towards the device out of reflex as he calls, “Junmyeon?” Brisk little pants are all he can detect. Yifan blinks. Did the loud sound come from the cell phone? 

_“Y-Yifan.”_

Something cold runs over his body by the despair in Junmyeon’s voice. “Junmyeon… ?” He hears the male taking a deep staggering breath. _“I-I’m sorry, Yifan…”_ Yifan hears people yelling for help. His blood runs cold.

It’s not what he thinks it is, right?

“Junmyeon? What’s wrong?”

_“It… Hurts…”_

Clothes rustle as Junmyeon strives to hold his head but he’s incapable to feel his own arm. Yifan continues calling Junmyeon’s name. A name card catches his attention. It’s located near the neatly arranged cups. Yifan heads closer to it. 

It has the address of the bakery shop. A flood full of memories spent with Junmyeon in there flashes through his brain out of nowhere. Yifan loses no time as he races out of the apartment, trusting his own feet.

Junmyeon doesn’t want to close his eyes. He can’t afford to leave this world. Not yet. He wants to live a life with Yifan. It must be the same for the latter too. He knows Yifan is hiding something. 

That’s why his boyfriend hid the paper bag on the highest shelf in the kitchen cabinet so that he can’t reach for it. A siren wails from afar. Junmyeon’s head hurts a lot. He can spot shaded red tainting the tar road mixed with Yifan’s ruined birthday cake. 

His phone screen is horribly cracked but Yifan is still on the line. “I,” He breathes deeply once again, feeling his lungs throbbing as the cracked ribs have punctured them, “I love y—” 

_“Junmyeon!”_

His field of vision is fogging with water as he attempts to stare at the source of the voice. A meek smile spreads across his face as he recognizes the latter’s horrified expression in between the people. Half-whispering, Junmyeon senses his heart beating for one last time, “I love you…” 

The device crashes to the ground once Yifan catches the mouthed words. He nears Junmyeon. He can’t go any closer. Yifan doesn’t understand. The scientist peers down to his feet as he goes towards Junmyeon. 

He’s not moving at all. He runs again and it’s the same result. The more he dashes, the farther he goes. It’s like he’s being hauled away. Yifan tears up. Junmyeon is there, _dying_. 

The people surround Junmyeon until he’s concealed from his eyes. The familiar spiraling colors drag him away from the commotion. Yifan’s blood runs cold as he knows what’s about to happen. He bellows with all of his might, “Junmyeon!!!”

Black.

Black is all he sees.

Hurt.

Hurt is all he feels.

This must be a dream.

Yifan doesn’t want to open his eyes.

Please let this be a dream.

He wants to forget about everything.

If this is a dream, he badly wants to wake up from it.

He needs to escape from this.

** _Please hold me._ **

Yifan’s heartbeat soars as Junmyeon from different universes is looking at him with apprehension. He stretches out his hand towards the one in the middle but all of a sudden, Junmyeon is too far beyond his reach. 

“Yifan?” 

His velvety voice is too distant. Yifan can’t have a sight of him anymore. The scientist closes his eyes again and Junmyeon is there. He’s everywhere. Falling. Yifan is falling again. The same goes for his tears.

He lets it be.

“…hear me? Dr Wu?”

Yifan’s head feels like it’s going to pop off any time soon. His fingers slide through his hair before he grabs a handful. “You shouldn’t move too much.” Yifan squints his eyes at the person next to him. Wait a minute. Why is there a face hovering over his? 

Yifan springs up and he rues it spontaneously. “I told you not to move!” Dizziness smears across his whole being until he wants to puke his guts out. “Dr Zhang,” He coughs for a while before laying back on the hospital bed, “I’m fine…” 

The other male rolls his eyes discreetly, “The intern found you passed out in the lab. It’s been a day you were out.” Yifan blinks blankly at the ceiling. A day? A whole twenty-four hours? That explains why his body is aching all over. 

He wasn’t in his own universe for twenty-four hours. “When are you going to stop?” Yixing is the only person who knows his secret. He doesn’t know the details though. Yifan never tells him that.

“I’m going to stop for real now. I’ve had enough.”

Yixing is quite taken aback by the reply. He wants to question more but much to his disappointment, Yifan refuses to answer. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Yifan turns to lay on his side, away from the other scientist, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

Yixing eyes him strictly even though the taller isn’t looking, “You better. The new guy is extremely guilty for making you wait. He’s the one who was by your side all day and all night until I took over.” Yifan hums nonchalantly, feeling lightheaded all over again. 

“Rest well, Dr Wu.” 

After his colleague excuses himself, his eyes land on his watch. He should have taken it off when Junmyeon told him to. Or else he would have still been alive. The scientist rubs his palms across his eyes, not wanting to cry as the memory evokes itself. It seemed so real. 

It _was_ real. 

He was from another universe so it was all real. Why aren’t they together in any universe? He hangs the watch over his face. A scowl mars his wide forehead. Angry. He’s angry at his own greed. 

Yifan recklessly chucks it off and smashes it to the ground. He steps on it multiple times until it’s unusable. He shouldn’t have made this. No one should doubt time. Even himself. 

Getting up on his feet, a little unbalanced, Yifan throws the crushed watch into the bin before heading out of the ward. He needs to destroy the machine in his lab. Only then he will have a peaceful mind.

+++

A peaceful mind is the last thing in Yifan’s head. His brain can’t stop mulling about Junmyeon. The intern is on leave today. For what reason, he doesn’t know and he doesn’t care. It’s better this way. Yifan can’t avert his attention away from Junmyeon. 

He doesn’t feel like doing anything at all as memories of meeting Junmyeon in different universes haunt him like a ghost. He’s unknowingly missing Junmyeon. The scientist has scraped the machine while sobbing yesterday night because he can’t meet Junmyeon anymore.

+++

“He’ll be doing a presentation today, Dr Wu. I think you’ll like him. He’s got the brains.”

Yifan nods mutely as the board fills with familiar faces, with Yixing filling in irrelevant details about the intern. He hopes this will finish as soon as possible so he can return to work. The door opens. 

Yifan doesn’t pay attention as he jots down the things he has been through during his trips to multiple universes in his journal. He still can’t believe about the ring he has bought for Junmyeon from the previous universe he has been to. 

He has gone to the jewelry store yesterday to check it out and it’s exactly the same brand. “Good morning, everyone.” Yifan nearly breaks his neck based on how fast he whips his head to the voice. He loses his grip on his pen at the sight, not noticing Yixing’s raised brow. 

Never has he thought of meeting Junmyeon from his own universe.

It’s the same face. Same eyes. Same lips. Same smile. Yifan must be dreaming. This is the new intern? Said male sends an apologetic gaze towards his way. Blood rushes to his face at once. Yifan tries his hardest not to flee out of the room right there and then. 

He hasn’t spared a single glance at the person throughout the presentation. 

The scientist wonders when this painful thirty minutes of the meeting will come to an end. It’s suffocating to breathe as the future spouse of his is just right there, speaking his mother tongue with confidence like a professional. 

The trousers are just fit and the white long-sleeved button with suspenders really suits the male, especially the comma hair. Yifan wants to sob. He’s precisely like the Junmyeon he has last seen. The seniors’ loud applause pulls him back to reality. 

The intern has a big proud smile on his face before he bows thrice. Yifan swallows the lump in his throat once their eyes meet but he manages to crack out a smile. Junmyeon beams even more. 

Yifan makes a beeline for the exit. Too late. Junmyeon has grabbed his lab coat, stopping him completely. Yifan can’t even look into his eyes. There’s a mole above Junmyeon’s lips so he stares at it instead. 

“I apologize for my lateness that day, Dr Wu.” 

Yifan brushes it off with a wave of his hand, the velvety voice melting him on the inside. “Are you angry at me… ?” Yifan gulps. The intern has his big eyes peering up to him adorably. 

“N-No,” He stammers, shifting his sight away while rubbing his nape, “I’m not.” A big sigh is heard below. Yifan smiles. It’s gone when the male clears his throat while checking out his surroundings. Yifan does the same. 

“I, um, I’ve heard the successful experiments you’ve done, Dr Wu,” Junmyeon flattens his blazer as if he’s trying to look nice. The male finally locks their gaze and Yifan blinks cluelessly. 

“I… I’m new here so can you show me around the town?” 

Is Junmyeon indirectly asking him out? 

“Only if you want to,” The intern fixes his bangs in order to avoid his eyes, ready to take his leave, “It’s okay if you don’t—” Yifan places his hand on the shorter’s shoulder, startling him a little. 

Yifan has a pleasant smile on his mouth as well as the other. He doesn’t know how they will end up but he assures one thing. Yifan will create the happiest memories for Junmyeon in this universe.

“I would love to, Junmyeon.”

* * *


End file.
